


Bring Me Peace

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers Movie Night, Avengers Tower, Domestic Avengers, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Slow Burn, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21515266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Steve is has never felt peace. Can he change?
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 7





	Bring Me Peace

2012

The avengers had just taken down Loki and his army nearly two months after Steve Rogers was unfrozen. While the avengers won, Steve couldn't help but feel uneasy and vulnerable. Since when did he blindly trust any organization? S.H.I.E.L.D had said the words tesseract and fight and he was willing to drop everything to challenge an alien race for a government organization he knew nothing about? He felt stupid for letting Stark be the one to open his eyes to the deceitful nature of Fury. He felt stupid for allowing himself to trust the world security council to not nuke an entire city. He felt,

Well, lost.

Coming out of the ice was a major event across the world. Everyone wanted to talk to him and analyze him and use him in some way. But they didn't want to do any of this with Steve Rogers, no, Captain America was the real star. Apparently his legacy was truly lasting and the only part of him that actually mattered. He was known for punching Hitler and helping win the war, not loving Peggy or mourning his best friend. His entire world was gone the moment he woke from the ice and yet nobody seemed to consider this. Nobody wanted to think that the great Captain America was grieving, alone, and completely devastated. 

And yet Steve Rogers was. 

Intensely.

After helping S.H.I.E.L.D, Steve was set up with an apartment which was rather dull and completely unlike his taste. He often found himself wandering around the city, hoping to find a place he once knew. Grasping at anything familiar. But 2012 was different from the 40's completely. He hadn't just lost the family and friends that he loved, he lost his city too. The New York Steve knew now shared only a name in common with his childhood home. 

With no one to talk to and nothing but time on his hands, the first three weeks of Steve's new life were miserable. He sat and stared at the files of old family and friends. With each deceased stamp his heart broke even more. The pain would fill his lungs and he couldn't breath, a feeling reminiscent of the asthma he once had. And so Steve became a masochist and was slave to this feeling. Spending hours finding new was to make the pain return. Breathing in and breathing out his suffering. It was something he remembered, something to cling to. 

Nick Fury, however, was not willing to let Steve simply dissolve within his small apartment. Apparently, the world still needed Captain America. 

At S.H.I.E.L.D, Steve felt even more uncomfortable. Throwing himself into his work was all he could do to stop himself from returning to his emptiness and pain. He was coping. Attempting to manage and mask his discontempt. 

Despite having worked at S.H.I.E.L.D for nearly two months, Steve had yet to make any real connections. Agents were always tip toeing around him. Both out of respect for him, and fear of engaging with a national icon.

It was Natasha Romanoff, who was the first to engage with Steve Rogers, rather than Captain America.

"Long time so see Cap." Natasha said as she pulled up a chair at the table Steve was sitting at in the cafeteria.

"Yeah I've been...busy I guess." Steve added with a small smile "What about you? I never see you around."

"Clint decided that we should revisit Budapest." Natasha said with an eye roll and a fond smile. "We got into a little more trouble than anticipated."

"Oh okay." Was all Steve could say.

"So, what do you think about S.H.I.E.L.D? This a permanent gig now?"

"I suppose it is for now. I don't exactly have a lot of other options."

Natasha watched him with a small smile "You have more options than you think Rogers. Here." She then laid down a small phone in front of him. "Its time for you to get yourself out into the modern world. Stop sulking in your apartment."

Steve looked at her questioningly "Did Fury put you up to this?"

"Not entirely. Look, Steve its not exactly hard to notice the way you walk around this place. S.H.I.E.L.D took me in when I didn't have a home. You can find one here too."

"Thank you Agent Romanoff." Steve said pocketing the phone to look at later.

"It's Natasha. And you're welcome."

With that Natasha walked away and Steve couldn't help but feel happy for the first time since he came out of the ice.


End file.
